The Match of the Century
by Amateur Marauder
Summary: As obvious as it seems, after Voldemort was defeated there was much rebuilding to do. However, What the school and the people needed was something to rally around and ignore the pain of the Battle of Hogwarts. The school needed a Quidditch match for the first time in close to three years. Not just any match; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The match would be one for the ages.


**Sports are a beautiful thing, no matter which one you play. It can be as high profile and mainstream as football and soccer, or as under-the-radar and growing as Ultimate Frisbee and Lacrosse. Sports have been known bring whole communities together. Sports can make bonds and friendships that can last a lifetime. Sports teach us things we never knew about ourselves and others, and push our limits to find out just how good we can become. There is nothing better than playing a sport you love, and more people outside of it love it as much as you do. Whether you are the consensus number one in the league, or the underdog nobody saw coming; a bitter rival, or a formidable opponent, we all have reasons as to loving sports, and reasons we why continue to keep playing, following and growing with the sport.**

**In the wizarding world, that sport is Quidditch. As obvious as it seems, after Voldemort was defeated there was much rebuilding to do, especially to the castle. Quickly after the rebuilding began, the students and professors of Hogwarts realized that they needed something to rally around. Something to get their hopes back up, something get excited about moving into a new era of peace. That "something" was the first match of the year in Quidditch in nearly two years. Due to the Voldemort aftermath it took so long to rebuild the castle and the entire country, there was virtually no time to take care of the Quidditch pitch. However, Headmaster McGonagall ignored various repairs to the castle, and somehow made time for the pitch to open yet again. The first match in nearly three years would be a rivalry literally as old as Hogwarts itself; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Now considered the biggest rivalry in Quidditch history (in school or professionally) this would undoubtedly grow bigger after this new chapter. To add to how special this game was, they would be playing at night. This would be the first game ever to be played at night outside of the Quidditch world cup. This was sure to be the most emotional and momentous event in the history of the school.**

**The Gryffindors, wearing their Red and Gold were about to take the pitch carrying the entire wizarding world on their backs, and take it to Slytherin. Representing courage, honesty and good they would look to be the victors in what was likely the biggest school Quidditch match in recent memory. With their heroes and alumni, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and the like in the crowd, and former headmaster Albus Dumbledore in their hearts, they looked to show the world that they were superior, even without Harry Potter as their seeker. Gryffindor had its usual amount of talent, but their problem was a lack of a leader to rally behind. After all, there was not a game played in the past two years, so finding a captain was difficult in itself. However, with the world on their backs, the team looked to carry in the new era.**

**On the other side, the Slytherins mounted their brooms wearing their green and black. They fell from their period of dominance and grace into an uncomfortable period of shame and disgrace, even comparable to the Hufflepuff's streak of futility. This match was more than a match to them. However, with their highly unusual lack of talent and leadership, it was an unfamiliar sight to not be the favorites to win. With the spirit and memory of Severus Snape in their hearts, it was a chance to send a statement to the world that they were still alive and well. Not every Slytherin was involved with being a Death Eater, and they were out to prove that the entire house still had good in them, and the ones that were involved with the dark past had had turned over a newer and brighter leaf. They wanted to climb back up to the top where they felt they belonged. They were out to prove that a house this proud could not stay down for long. This Friday night, they were out to spell "redemption" S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N.**

**The Match of the Century**

"Welcome everyone! I am Adam Haggerty, a fifth-year of Ravenclaw, and I am your student commentator for tonight's first Quidditch game in years! Are you excited!?"

The crowd roared cheerfully. This noise was louder than it's ever been. The old Quidditch Pitch was designed to fit only the entirety of the students and staff. This one could seat that, plus another three thousand people. In addition to that, there was enough temporary seating to add another 4,000. Every seat in the stands was full, and everyone in them was more excited for a match than ever.

"Alright everyone! Let's get started. The first team coming out of the tunnels is the Red and Gold team of the Gryffindors!"

The pitch exploded in noise as the Gryffindors flew onto the field.

"The Gryffindors this year are led by their Sixth-Year Captain and Beater, Ashton Cole. Their Chasers are Jonathan Smith, Taylor Applebee and Sarah McPherson. Their Seeker is Harriet Crowe, who happens to be a first year. Their Keeper is Katherine Kennedy. The other Beater is who is also a first-year, is Zachariah Townson. Now, for the opposing team, clad in their Green and Silver robes, Slytherin!"

The Slytherin team flew out of the tunnel, and their applause was not as friendly and exciting as the applause the Gryffindors received. There were no "boos" being yelled, simply applause for the sake of sportsmanship. Grudges are not easily let go.

"They are led by their Seventh-Year Chaser, Madison Kennedy. Their other two Chasers are Michael Black and Cameron O'Neal. Their two Beaters are both first years in Michael Jonson and Wesley Dalton. Their Keeper is Patricia Parkinson, and their Seeker is first-year Andrew Carson. Give it up for these two talented teams that are about to face off today!"

The roar of the crowd was loud yet again.

"The referee of this match is the always magnificent Madam Hooch, and ceremoniously tossing the Quaffle for us will be The Chosen One himself, Harry Potter!"

The crowd cheered as loud as it possibly could. Harry Potter flew into the circle of players, and waved to the crowd began to chant his name. You would think after three years he would be used to this kind of treatment, but he was far from enjoying it. He looked awkward. Madam Hooch released the Bludgers, and the crowd got even louder. Madam Hooch released the Golden Snitch, and the crowd raised its noise level at least an octave. Harry positioned himself perfectly to throw the Quaffle. The crowd noise was deafening, and when he tossed it in the air, he swore he was deaf for a second as he flew off of the field as fast as he could. The match of the century was on.

"AND HERE WE GO! Slytherin takes first possession of the Quaffle. O'Neal is flying straight through the defense. He passes backwards to Black, who passes to the right to Kennedy and she fires it for the left hoop- GREAT SAVE BY the other Kennedy of Gryffindor!"

The stadium cheered, secretly relieved that Slytherin had not scored the first points.

"It's Applebee charging through the defense! Avoids a tackle from Kennedy, and passes it to Cole. Cole aims for the left hoop… OW! Takes a nasty shot from a Bludger, courtesy of Wesley Dalton. And it is now O'Neal in possession, who throws it forward to Kennedy of Slytherin and she is breaking free and behind the defense! It's going to be a one-on-one with the Keeper if no Chaser can keep up!"

The entire stadium was on their feet and cheering.

"Kennedy fakes to the right hoop, and throws left! No! She keeps it and shoots for the right- BRILLIANT SAVE BY KENNEDY!"

Katherine Kennedy had fell for the initial fake of Madison Kennedy, and as such, she had to dive to the right to tip the Quaffle and change its trajectory just enough for the Quaffle to hit the hoop itself without it going in, and managed to land on the broom safely. Magnificent save. The entire crowd applauded regardless of house for such an impressive feat.

"WOW! And the crowd gives a standing ovation for Keeper Kennedy! Gryffindor in possession, McPherson attacking from the right side. Black trying to wrestle the Quaffle from her to no avail as she charges through him! Nearly knocks him off the broom! She throws it forward to her teammate Taylor Applebee who narrowly avoids a bludger, and throws it for the center hoop, NO GOOD! Bounces off the top of the hoop into the arms of the Slytherin Keeper; Parkinson."

Slytherin Keeper Patricia Parkinson was caught out of position. Instead of thinking Applebee was taking the shot, she expected Gryffindor Chaser Taylor Applebee to pass to a wide-open Chaser in Jonathan Smith who was right next to her, and Parkinson was attempting to defend that possibility instead of Taylor Applebee. This was the plan the Gryffindors drew up it worked to perfection. Applebee had an open shot to the center hoop, but had a brief moment of hesitation after that Bludger zoomed past her head in trying to orient herself to take the shot. As O'Neal aggressively ran over to her to challenge her shot, she hastily chucked it and it hit the top right part of the center hoop. It would have been the easiest ten points she would see all season.

"Tough break for Applebee. The Quaffle is in the hands of O'Neal. He charges through the defense and drops it directly below to Kennedy flying underneath him. Kennedy passes it to Black on the left side who looks ready to take a shot! He rockets it for the- NO! He fires it back to Kennedy who passes it right to O'Neal and he chucks for the right hoop- SCORE! Slytherin scores the first points of the season!"

To put it as simply as possible, this was possibly the most emotional moment in Slytherin history. The spirit of a downed house that had to fight back from mistakes and their long fall from the top. The entire game was put on hold for even just a few seconds . Tears flowed from the eyes of Kennedy as she flung her arms around her teammates O'Neal and Black in celebration. The tears involuntarily flowing from Madison Kennedy's eyes because it was especially hard for her life as most of her family was thrown into Azkaban. Soon after, she then became in charge of ushering in the new era of the Slytherin house, on and off the pitch. The entire Slytherin house joined in hugging and an overall emotional moment they haven't even experienced. Those supporting Gryffindor even had to give applause.

Moving back to the game, the Gryffindor Keeper Kennedy retrieved the Quaffle. The Slytherin Chasers broke up their emotional moment to resume the game, and Kennedy passed to Applebee and the match continued.

"Emotional moment there." Haggerty resumed. "And we are back at it. Applebee charging up the right side. Passed to McPherson in the middle who drives through the defense! McPherson fires it into the center hoop and nice block by Black! Black chucks it down the pitch to A WIDE OPEN O'Neal who takes both hands and SLAMS it in the hoop for the score! 20-0 Slytherin!"

Gryffindor was quickly getting frustrated. Not because being down 20-0 was that big of a deal, but because they only had one shot on any of the hoops so far. That Slytherin defense was simply too much. This is when Gryffindor Captain; Ashton Cole got his idea and game plan. He realized why the Beaters and Chasers were more aggressive than they normally should be. He flew down to his Chasers as fast as possible when the Quaffle was passed to McPherson.

"Look, Sarah. Get as close as you can to any hoop and chuck the Quaffle it. Their defense is overcompensating because Parkinson is incredibly inexperienced and doesn't know what she is doing. Just get close and chuck it as hard as you can! Don't worry about finding an open shot."

He flew off and the Chasers flew up field sharing the news together. They all agreed and flew off in their separate directions.

"And it's McPherson with the Quaffle and they advance. They pass right to Smith. Smith back to McPherson, who passes to Applebee and two Chasers close in on her, she shoots SHE SCORES!"

It was as simple as that. Applebee flew straight through the defense and as soon as she got the pass she turned and chucked it through the center hoop. Parkinson's reflexes were far too slow to smack the Quaffle away. Just like that, the tides turned in favor of Gryffindor. The game raged on in this fashion. Gryffindor had all of the momentum and were refusing to give away even a piece of it. Every time Slytherin managed to score, Gryffindor responded with authority and then some. Parkinson was simply getting eaten alive. The Chasers of Gryffindor no longer cared that Slytherin had made the first score, because Gryffindor was about to have the first win. The Slytherin stands had never been quieter. That didn't mean the Slytherin team was quitting. The Chasers –namely Captain Madison Kennedy- did a fairly great job of beating up the Gryffindor Keeper, but their lack of a defense made it impossible for their offense to progress in the match. When you are down by so many points as the Slytherins were, you have to just start taking shots. Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't. Their shots failed more than succeed, but they refused to give up.

"Smith passes to McPherson who shoots and scores! These Gryffindor Chasers are putting on a clinic and there is nothing that Parkinson or this defense can do to stop them! That makes the score 300-130."

The match was out of hand. However, up top, the search for the Golden Snitch proved to be unsuccessful. What they forgot to realize, the game was at night. The sunlight that normally hit the evasive golden ball was nonexistent. It was far more difficult to locate the golden ball so high above the stadium in near darkness.

"ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR! Not even the Golden Snitch can help Slytherin now! The score is 310-130!"

The entire Slytherin section was dead silent. The rest of the stadium could not be louder in singing. The game was virtually over. It did not matter which first-year Seeker managed to retrieve the Snitch. It would end in a loss for Slytherin either way. However, Madison Kennedy of Slytherin was nowhere near keen on giving up.

"And it's Kennedy with an impressive goal! She slashes right through the defense with expert precision and lofts it beautifully in the left hoop. 310-140 Gryffindor!"

Kennedy flew high towards the left side of the pitch, speaking to her first-year seeker.

"Find the snitch. Do whatever you have to do. It's only going to get worse down there. Just find it as soon as possible. Don't worry about anything else!" she yelled, and then flew off to defend the Gryffindor onslaught. On her way back down the pitch, she yelled to one of her Beaters. It might not have been much, but she had a plan in mind.

"Oh look at this! Captain Kennedy is trying to make a final desperate stand to get her team back in this match! I wonder what- OUCH! A nasty bludger shot to the back of McPherson! Seems dirty, but folks that is legal! O'Neal in position of the Quaffle racing up the pitch! O'Neal is nearly nose-to-nose with the Keeper and he passes is back to Black who easily puts it in the right hoop. 310-140, Gryffindor still up."

Then, the long awaited moment started. Gryffindor Seeker Harriett Crowe got as lucky as lucky gets. The lights illuminating the pitch and the moonlight overhead gave her barely enough light to see the smallest glimmer of gold. As soon as Crowe noticed it, she raced for it. The target was now in her sights. The chase was on for the Golden Snitch. Andrew Carson, the Seeker for Slytherin saw her racing around the pitch, and he hastily followed her. Below the race for the snitch, Madison Kennedy was trying to coordinate the biggest comeback in Quidditch History; however Gryffindor Captain Ashton Cole was just trying to hold out as long as his team could. The scene was as tense as one could possibly get.

"And the race for the snitch is on! Both teams are giving it 110 percent down here! It is Black with the Quaffle fighting off Smith! Gets kicked away and Black is heading for the goals! HE TAKES A NASTY SHOT FROM A BLUDGER! Courtesy of the Gryffindor Captain! Its Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle! It's Applebee! She races through the center of the pitch! NICE TACKLE BY O'NEAL! O'Neal passes backwards to Kennedy who passes back to O'Neal, who passes OVER the Gryffindor chaser to Black and HE SHOOTS HE SCORES! Slytherin will not go away quietly! 310 Gryffindor to 150 on the Slytherin side!"

Overhead, the fight for the snitch was setting up to be an epic one. "It's Crowe in best position for it. Carson zooms to her side and the two are jockeying for position! The snitch is in sight and both of them are fighting for it! Gryffindor with the Quaffle! Its Smith who gives it to McPherson who gives it back to Smith! Smith crosses midfield and takes- SMACKED FROM HIS GRASP BY BLACK! Black with the Quaffle! He's all alone! He flies for the right hoop! He fakes and aims for the left, but its KNOCKED AWAY! Great save by Keeper Kennedy! She gives it back to Smith. Smith charges forward at full speed through the defense! He aims for the WIDE OPEN RIGHT HOOP! HE SHOOTS NO! A collision in the air! Is everyone ok!?

Smith spearheaded the attack through the defense, but the moment a long distance shot opened up, O'Neal challenged him for the shot. The moment O'Neal moved into position, the Golden Snitch ran right across the forehead of Smith, and the result was a massive collision between those Chasers and the Seekers.

"The players look like they're ok, but where is- ITS BLACK RACING FOR THE GRYFINDOR HOOP! Kennedy is right behind him! He almost charges into the Keeper and passes it back to Black who slams it into the open center hoop! Score for Slytherin! It's a comeback possible!? The score is 310 to 160! Gryffindor still in the lead."

The Seekers had a difficult time getting up and locating the snitch. After a moment of getting their heads back on their shoulders, both Seekers flew off back into the match. One eye on each other and the other eye on the entire field.

The Keeper throws it deep across the pitch to Sarah McPherson and she IS ALL ALONE! She caught the defense asleep! It's one-on-one with Parkinson! She spikes the Quaffle into the right hoop and it's in! Gryffindor builds on their lead! 320 to 160!"

The crowds roar returned. In the span that Slytherin had ripped off consecutive goals, the quieter the stadium became.

"It's Slytherin in possession now! It's the Captain Kennedy in possession. She dives below Smith! Avoids a Bludger shot that was nearly her head! That was a close call! That was from the Gryffindor captain! She takes it to the hoop herself BEHIND THE BACK SHOT AND ITS IN! Kennedy is leading her team in goals today! Slytherin responds quickly! The score is 320 to 170! Is that the- YES! The chase for the snitch resumes!"

The intensity of the situation rose to an all-time high. The next goal had a bigger impact on whether Slytherin could complete their comeback or not. The stadium was making an ear splitting noise.

"And here we go! Seekers flying fast! The Chasers are in the midst of a muggle-duel! It is McPherson with the Quaffle! She passes to Smith and its batted away by Black! Black tosses it above his head to O'Neal! O'Neal races forward and BRILLIANT TACKLE BY SMITH! Smith and Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle again! Smith goes for a long distance shot and ITS KNOCKED AWAY BY A BLUDGER! How unlucky can one man be!?"

Jonathan Smith had simply thrown the Quaffle as hard as he could towards the open left hoop. Parkinson was not fast enough to get to it, and it was surely going to be a goal. However, it was knocked off of its trajectory by a Bludger. It wasn't even hit by a Beater, it was just flying and it happened to be at that place at the exact time. There was a huge groan throughout the stadium. That goal would have put the game out of reach. Pure luck.

"The Seekers have it close in their sights! What will Captain Kennedy do!? She and Slytherin is in possession of the Quaffle. She dodges the tackling and attacking defenders like a pro, I tell you. She races up the right side, she readies for a shot on the right hoop! SAVED! Great save by Keeper Kennedy! Keeper Kennedy tosses it to Smith! Smith turns around and an AGGRESSIVE fight for the Quaffle by Kennedy! AND ITS DROPPED! Kennedy and Smith nose dive for the dirt for possession of the Quaffle!"

In the events that followed, this would set up for the most exciting, infamous and nail-biting moment in Quidditch history. As Smith and Kennedy nose-dived for the Quaffle, right below them was the two Seekers flying for the Snitch. Kennedy managed to pull up just enough to make an attempt to avoid both of them, but this move had cause Smith to lose control of his broom and smash into Kennedy, who smashed into Crowe, who nearly knocked Carson off of his broom. Smith, Crowe and Kennedy all fell to the ground, and Carson of Slytherin was still flying, the Golden Snitch still in his sights.

"AND ITS CARSON ALL ALONE! ITS CARSON BY HIMSELF WITH THE SNITCH!"

Michael Black of Slytherin hurried to the ground and scooped the Quaffle up, as the three players were trying to shake off their injuries to get back into the game.

"It's Black with the Quaffle! Black hurries into the air and he shoots OFF THE SIDE RIGHT SIDE OF THE CENTER HOOP! The Quaffle bounces into the hands of Slytherin! Its O'Neal who shoots! DEFLECTED! Smacked away by the broom of Keeper Kennedy! It's a fight in the air for it, and its Captain Kennedy of Slytherin with it! She's back in the game! She takes a lofty shot for the left hoop! DEFLECTED AGAIN BY KEEPER KEENEDY! She nearly dived off her broom for smack it away! It's another fight for it! It's back in the hands of Slytherin! ITS O'NEAL! He avoids an airy Bludger shot and shoots for the right hoop SCORE! SLYTHERIN SCORES! The score is 320-180!"

Neither team had a single second to realize what happened. The next moment was all a blur to everyone. It ended as quickly as it happened, but it was by far the most insane event to ever happen.

"It's now Carson near the grass below! His arms are stretched out for it! The Gryffindor keeper is too far behind him! ABOVE! Its McPherson zooming through midfield! She rears back to throw and its swatted away! Black's hand was in the way! McPherson gets it back! She passes it to Applebee! She stands on her broom! LONG RANGE SHOT COMING! IMPRESSIVE POWER ON THE QUAFFLE! Down below Carson reaches for the Snitch! He's in the dirt! DID HE GET IT!?

Andrew Carson held the snitch in his hand and jumped up and down like a small child. "YES HE DID! ABOVE, the Quaffle is going to… go THROUGH THE HANDS OF PARKINSON AND INTO THE RIGHT HOOP! That's a score! Parkinson tried to grab the Quaffle but it was thrown so powerfully the Quaffle when through her! What is the call!?"

All eyes focused on Madam Hooch.

"Madam Hooch… is going to signal… NO GOOD ON THE GOAL! The Snitch was already caught! That means Slytherin gets the 150 points and THE WIN! Slytherin storms back and STUNS Gryffindor! The greatest comeback in Quidditch history has taken place here! Slytherin wins 330-320! Slytherin wins! Slytherin wins!"

The crowd screamed as loud as possible. It was unclear whether it was for or against Slytherin, but the noise was enough to cause an earthquake. The Slytherin team flew to the ground and literally dog pilled Carson. The climb back to the top would be long and hard for this team, but this first step would be enough to get them there. In the most exciting and emotional game in Hogwarts history, it seemed ironic that Slytherin would win the first match in three years.

**A/N: Later in the year, Gryffindor and Slytherin met again. Gryffindor won that match 360 to 270, and won the House Cup that year, in another emotional game. The trophy was presented to Gryffindor by Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley in a tear filled moment.**


End file.
